coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3298 (30th October 1991)
Plot Gail and Martin hope Nicky will mend the damage that Ivy may have done but he doesn't want to go to court. Don keeps out of Ivy's way as much as possible. He accuses her of getting pleasure from upsetting people. Kevin feels he hasn't the facilities to service a fleet. A buyer wants to see Angie's designs. Liz tells Mike that the garage unit next to The Kabin is up for rent. The Platts take the children to court. Martin offers to take Nicky for a burger afterwards if he says "yes" to everything the judge asks him, much to Gail's disapproval. Ivy leaves work claiming to be ill and rushes to the court. Nicky and Sarah tell the judge that they like Martin, although Nicky says Ivy hates him. Audrey lets Alma know that the Barlows' divorce will be through any day now. Alma is annoyed that she asked Deirdre about it as Deirdre will think she's setting herself up to marry Ken. Ivy arrives at the court too late as the children are allowed to be adopted and their names changed. The dole office finds out that Kevin has been servicing cars and his money is stopped. Gail asks Ivy if they can start afresh. She promises that Brian will never be forgotten. Ivy agrees but resents the fact that Gail has won. Angie is offered £200 for her designs. She needs the money to pay off her overdraft but doesn't want to be taken for a ride. Ken doesn't know whether to continue seeing Alma with Mike hanging around all the time. Mike urges Kevin to take a risk, and offers to set him up in business at the garage unit. The Websters are stunned to silence. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Judge Robert Pugh - Aubrey Phillips Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Family Court - Waiting area, chambers and exterior Notes *The scene where Ivy Brennan sees the Platts emerging from court was shot outside Arlington House in Bloom Street, Salford. *The three Tilsley children are credited under the surname "Platt" from this episode onwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nicky and Sarah Louise go to court to be adopted. But who will the judge favour - Martin or Ivy? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,040,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1991 episodes